inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive3
Archived talk pages: 01|02 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! ---- Thanks! I'm only editing much as i can while it's still Chritams Vacation :) 01:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Oops, i forgot to log in, anyways agian i'll help as i can! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:06, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Archives How do you do the archive sections in the talk page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 11:17, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Circumstances around. It seems like there has been a few new users that inserted a few fanarts into the wiki. I also realized there is a comment in one of the -blog about summaries- known as spam. The comment indicate about some sort of money transfer and buying online. That's all. Thank you.Sapphirez 03:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT!!!!! HELP!! Someone has corrupted the Gouenji Shuuya , Someoka Ryuugo , Kidou Yuuto and Endou Mamoru section! They have deleted the whole image, picture, infos and other important data by rewrite it with something unuseful. I was shocked too when there are no data about them when I clicked the link. I don't know if there are more pages that have been corrupted. Please help to restore it! Sapphirez 02:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) on new wikia dear genda koujirou, my name is saumyajit maity and i have made a new wiki in inazuma eleven, please you insert some photes in www.inazuma-maity.wikia.com in this website please insert some photes HELP!!! OMG DUDE! someone deleted the Kidou Yuuto, Endou Mamoru, & Gouenji Shuuya sections! They deleted the photos, appearance, quotes... EVERYTHING!!! the only thing there are the words jajajajajaja Mizuki Raimon 08:36, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandilizer and Suggestion I don't get it how to move it, also the other pages that have been vandilized has been undone so there isn't much to worry anymore. Though can you delete this page: INAZUMA ELEVEN. Also i think this wiki is now ready for badges, there are many editors here now and then. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 12:17, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you protect the main characters pages? Cause even though were fixing it, we can't just keep on undoing the vandalism so can you protect the page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you put it on protect the main characters pages? Cause even though were fixing it, we can't just keep on undoing the vandalism so can you protect the page? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:14, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for protecting the pages and also thanks for moving my talk page :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Thanks for giving me rollback rights! I will do my best. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:34, December 30, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, i finally got it how to make archive pages after you made it, thanks! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:41, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) Happy New Year Hi. Happy New Year! :) Hope that the year will be fruitfull, let's do our best!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 16:17, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: maji de kansha Here it is!!! Maji de kansha and Maji de kansha! Sorry if it didn't came early... InazumaFan 02:57, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: 4th season Where did you get the information that Endou is the new raimon coach? cause someone posted in the haruna page that she is the new raimon coach. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 05:17, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i will delete the information that haruna is the new coach :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 01:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Also can you give me the link for the promotional video for the fourth season? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:30, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Then can you give me the link for the pictures of it? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:46, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't seem to find it on dengeki :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 00:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for that but i never take help but i just want to know that why inazuma 11 is stopped in india. thanks thanks for that but i never take help but i just want to know that why inazuma 11 is stopped in india. Excuse me Where did you get the Inazuma Eleven 4 picture with the new managers? I'm a bit curious. Killahsese 12:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Names Just asking where do you get the names of the season 4 characters? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:34, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi! It's Crystire_Z! Hello, nice of you to offer some help... I really appreciate it! I just want to know... Who is your fav Character? ^^ --Crystal Z 23:43, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Crystal_Z Hi! Crystal_Z Speaking! Hi! What's new? Cause I'm new, I don't do much editing... I just want to say, I hope we can cooperate! Thanx for the offer yesterday! --Crystal Z 23:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC)Crystal_Z Hello Again! Crystal Z Again! Ow~ your fav character is Genda??? ^~^ Well, as you can see from what I write, I luph Kazemaru!!! Well, want to get to know each other??? I mean, you know, get along? I really want to make friends with U~ ^~^? --Crystal Z 03:01, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Crystal_Z HI Genda Oops... Sorry, I forgot to tell you something really important Genda... I accidently write Crystire_Z right? Well, that's because I got too carried away of writing until I write my character in my comic! well, I'm on progress of making comics... I plan to publish it in the future! The title is The Gate Keepers... It's not much of an interesting title, but I tried to make it as good as possible... That's all I want to say. Oh, I almost forgot! Just so you can know, the characters in my comic, are: -Crystire tha main character of this story, a border collie with a heart of a hero0, half collie, half vampire because of a potion. Female -Pixel the best friend of Crystire not so smart but kind and helpful... Maybe... ^~^! She's a Pegasus. female -Luna a squirrel that loves to shot with her chestnut gun. she loves to experiment she wears a cute flower on her ear. She's good at defending herself, but actually very shy. Female -Comet a golden canary that is much of a daydreamer. Loves to wish upon a star. And most of it came true. Female -Lightning Storm a white tiger with iron fist. Strikes as fast as a lightning. Very cute but overdramatic. Shows great interest towards Crystire. Male -Picass, the funny character in this manga. Loves art but acts foolish and stupid. Lightning Storm's best friend(maybe, because he love to embarass Lightning in front of the public), A male seal -Raindeer is the honored prince. he was sent away by his parents because of an ambush from the dragon soldiers. Raindeer then followed Crystire's team to help them save the world from Wrath the leader of the dragon soldiers. Male Reindeer -Wrath the dragon that tries to steal Raindeer's crown(because I made that one king rules over the world...^~^!!!). Male -Dragon Soldiers are Wrath's minions. Obviously Male -General Doom is the creation of Wrath. He is very intelligent and smart. Wrath use to calling Doom as his son because Wrath convince that he is his pride and joy. Male 03:21, January 15, 2011 (UTC)Crystal_Z Creating Categories Page Hi, Genda! I want to ask about categories page, how I can built one? Or if I couldn't, could you make these categories pages? I think they might be somewhat useful: Catch hissatsu, Offense hissatsu, and Defense hissatsu. Thanks very much! Shad Alkane 08:02, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Songs Many Songs have been doubled, so one of it must be deleted. Also there are two inazuma eleven game 3. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 09:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Well her you go ^_^ Maji de kansha and Maji de kansha! Tachiagariyo and Tachiagariyo! and.... Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai E No Chousen!! and Inazuma Eleven 3 Sekai e no Chousen. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:01, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Di you know if the Inazuma Eleven 1 is coming to USA? Garchopex 22:32, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Arigatou! Thanks for the categories ^_^, oh yeah btw how do you know the preview of episode 118? Where did you get japanese magazine? Shad Alkane 06:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Episodes I started moving two pages, mainly episode 1 and 2. But is it okay if i move it? Because i think many will find it easier to find the episodes if we put it through numbers just like you did. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:13, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:00, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Umm help? Can you delete the redirect of Episode 36? I renamed the ep as 36, but it should be 35, then it changed it back to 35 but then in the next ep, i was gonna rename it as ep 36 but it didn't work because it says there is another page like that. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:15, January 20, 2011 (UTC)